lebfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalin Thoon (Mezegis), Half-Elven Bard 4
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+7 vs AC, 1d8+2 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+2 vs AC, 1d8 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10, +8 vs Will, 1d6+6 psychic damage, and target takes a -2 to attack rolls until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d8+6 damage, and any ally who hits the target before the end of your next turn gains 3 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= +11 vs AC, 2d8+6 damage, and every ally within 5 squares gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls until the end of my next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= +11 vs Ref, 1d8+6 damage, and every ally within 5 squares gains a +2 bonus to damage rolls until the end of my next turn}.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Healing, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10, +8 vs Will, 2d6+6 damage. Until the end of the Encounter, whenever an ally hits the target, that ally regains 4 hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=An ally of my choice makes a melee basic attack against the target. If the attack hits, the attack does an additional 2 damage.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Zone |Power Description= The Close burst 5 creates a zone of inspirational shouts that last until the end of my next turn. If I move, the zone moves with me, remaining centered on me. While within the zone, any ally gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls. Sustain: Minor allows the effect to persist. }} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Must target a dying creature. |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing |Power Description=The target can spend a healing surge.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=twice per encounter, once per round |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description=Close burst 5; Thalin or one ally in burst. Effect: The target can spend a healing surge and regain 4 additional Hit Points and 4 Temp Hit points. You also slide the target 1 square.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm |Power Description=Effect: You gain a +5 power bonus to the next Diplomacy check you make before the end of your next turn.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=10 (0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=10 (0) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Arcana +9, Diplomacy +13, Heal +8, Intimidate +11, Streetwise +11 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Improved Majestic Word, Bard of All Trades, Skill Power |Equipment=Adventurer’s Kit, Ritual Book, Light Shield, Drum, Crossbow, Bolts (20), Harmonic Songblade Longsword +2, Brooch of No Regret’s +1, Bold Victory Chainmail +1, Restful Bedroll, 8gp, 9sp, 5cp. |Rituals=Comrades’ Succor (1 cast), Traveler’s Chant (1 cast)}} Character Information Background Thalin served in the front lines of the war, helping keep up the fighter’s spirits and joining them in battle when it was needed. Now with the war done, this grizzled veteran is following his feet, and seeing where life takes him. (more to come) Appearance Thalin is dressed in common cloths, without frills and adornment, longsword on one hip, drum on the other. He moves with a comfortable ease of someone confident in his abilities, and his grizzled and scarred face depict a man who has seen far more horrors than anyone should be forced to in their lifetime. Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 5’6” Weight: 146 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Calm , cool, and collected, Thalin has seen far too many people die from panic in the face of danger. Like any war vet, he has his stories, and loves his drink, but never drinks to the point of drunkenness. Hooks - An old war buddy gets into trouble. Kicker -TBD Other Sections Wish List TBD Equipment Coins: 8gp, 9sp, 5cp Encumbrance: 93lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-Light (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 6, Armor -1 Racial Features Half-Elf RACIAL TRAITS *+2 Constitution and +2 Charisma *Languages: Common, Elven, and one bonus: Goblin *Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight. *Dilettante: Gain a 1st level At-will power from another class to be used as an Encounter power. *Dual-Heritage: You may take feats that have the elf or human prerequisite as long as you meet any other requirements. *Group Diplomacy: Allies within 10 squares of you gain a +1 racial bonus to diplomacy checks. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Bard CLASS TRAITS *BARDIC TRAINING You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat *BARDIC VIRTUE Virtue of Valor Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of you reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, you can grant 4 temporary hit points to that ally as a free action. The arcane power of a bard’s voice can heal allies. *MULTICLASS VERSATILITY You can choose class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. *SKILL VERSATILITY You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. *SONG OF REST When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected by your Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains additional hit points equal to your Charisma modifier with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. *WORDS OF FRIENDSHIP Bards use magic to honey their words and turn the simplest argument into a compelling oration. You gain the words of friendship power. Feats * Bard: Ritual Caster * 1st: Improved Majestic Word * 2nd: Bard of All Trades * 4th: Skill Power- granting Healer’s Gift Encounter Power Background Enlisted Soldier +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, and Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money 8gp, 9sp, 5cp Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Bold Victory Chainmail +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Brooch of No Regrets +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Harmonic Songblade Longsword +2 XP Total XP: 3750 Changes Gained 75 gp as advance from Lost Treasure Monetary Advance Combined with 313 residual starting funs to purchase: Restful Bedroll and 10 GP worth of each ritual componet. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *Gold should be 313 gp - fixed *summary - please add MBA & RBA here - fixed *Summary - please add range to Vicious Mockery - fixed *Math - Not sure why the table isn't calculating your Str properly? Weird. - fixed Minor though so approved. Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Half-Elf Category:LEB:Bard